


Sunbathing

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's love returns to the hotel to find him sunbathing naked on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by the High Rise stills of Dr. Laing.

The sun felt hotter than the weather man said it was. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, but a pleasant breeze blew the curtain of the sliding glass door gently. The air conditioning felt marvelous on my sweaty skin. The camisole clung to my body obscenely, giving away the fact I wasn’t wearing a bra. I dropped my purse and the shopping bags onto the sofa and made a beeline for the sideboard. A handful of ice to my throat and neck pulled my nipples tight.  
“Enjoy your outing, bunny?”  
“I did. Enjoy your afternoon alone?”  
“I did, but I’m glad you’re back.” I kicked off my sandals and padded barefoot out to the balcony.  
“Thomas?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“Is there a reason that you’re naked?”  
He brought his arms up and tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles, stretching himself out long and lean. “I wanted an allover tan, love. And I’m not completely naked.”  
“Oh yes, the book over your dick. That’s going to make for an interesting tan line.”  
He laughed. “You should join me. I know it’s not the beach in Fiji, but its a decent substitute.”  
I placed my hands on my hips. “Since when is a hotel in LA a decent substitute for a beach in Fiji?”  
He pinned me with a look. “Since we’re here together.”  
“Oh that’s not fair.” I straddled the lawn chair and sat down on his lower belly. The metal legs shifted. He raised an eyebrow at me then looked down. “Where the hell did you find this? It looks like something out of the 80s.”  
“It’s all the hotel had that would fit on the balcony.”  
“Well I hope it holds.” The top end tipped up as I slid down, knocking the book off his crotch. The lower end ratcheted down so my knees touched the floor.  
“Bunny?”  
“You can’t just tease me like this and not expect me to do anything about it.” I dropped to my fours and kissed his belly. He sighed and closed his eyes as he lay back on his hands. I leaned up to kiss and suck his erect nipples then kissed a line down the center of his belly to his belly button.  
Tom sucked in a breath through his teeth as I drew my nails gently along his iliac furrow. His growing cock bumped against my chest. My open mouth glided to his furrow, kissing along the dip as if it was his mouth. He lifted his hips in response, pushing his now fully hard cock between my breasts. I traced his femoral vein with my tongue, sighing in my own bliss at enjoying his body.  
“Bunny, you’re enjoying that far too much.”  
I giggled. “Not nearly enough.” I switched to the opposite side and gave his right furrow the same, wrapping my hand around the base of his cock.  
“Please…”  
“Please what, wolfie?” I held him steady as I brushed my lips back and forth across the soft head, watching his face contort in need as I licked up the drop of pre-cum that had leaked out.  
He swallowed, my intelligent, articulate man speechless in the face of his love with his dick so close to her mouth. He barely croaked out the words. “Suck my cock.”  
My body clenched at those three words. I wanted to tease him, but he was doing that thing with his jaw that drove straight into my belly. “Yes, wolfie.”  
I wrapped my lips around the purple head and slid down the length of him. I heard him speak words of praise and encouragement on barely a breath. A glance up showed his mouth open, brow pinched, the cords of his muscles standing out on his arms as he pressed his fingertips into his skull. I stroked with him with my hand and lips, twisting one up to meet the other. His thighs flexed under mine and I could imagine his toes curling.  
I reached down to massage his balls and felt them draw up. He gasped in a breath then sat up. “Stop, bunny.” I drew my lips back slowly, sucking him like a ripe juicy strawberry. His knees bent as he looked up and closed his eyes, groaning. “Stop, baby. I want you to ride me.”  
I dropped back to my haunches then stood up. He looked up the line of my body as I looked down. “Then take what you want.” He reached for the waistband of my jeans and popped the button free and drew down the zipper.  
“The lounger presents a problem.”  
I sighed. “Stupid physics.” He laughed. I stepped to the side and shimmied out of the jeans. He grabbed me about the waist and pulled me down onto him. The metal legs popped in protest. I slipped my leg over his hip to sit astride, his cock at attention between us.  
Tom kissed me hungrily. His large hands covered my breasts, kneading them roughly before pulling the neckline of the camisole down under them. The fabric of the straps popped a seam somewhere. His lips trailed down my throat to my collarbone, scraping teeth that shot straight to my cunt.  
“Easy, tiger, I like this top.”  
“I’ll buy you another.” He murmured against my sternum before leaning me back to take a mouthful of my breast into his mouth. He sucked and bit lightly. “I’ll buy you one in every color.” His mouth closed over my nipples, sucking and biting none too gently this time. I gasped and wriggled in his lap. He moaned then let my flesh free with a wet pop. “I’ll buy you a fucking rainbow.” He shifted to my other breast, sucking and biting.  
I reached between us to stroke him, keeping him hard. He moaned and pulled back. Desire hooded eyes met mine before he kissed me again. His sun-warmed skin felt so hot against mine. The sun itself warmed us, trying to lull us into lethargy, but we were caught in our combustible passion.  
Tom pulled back and cupped my face with both hands. My kiss swollen lips felt huge on my face, and he kept coming back for more and I gave him everything, whimpering with need. I needed him inside me. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He lay down on the lounger, stretching out long and lean. I braced my hands on his chest and pushed myself up only to lower myself down on the thick, hard length of his cock. I pushed my toes against the stone floor, rocking from side to side. He hissed and grabbed my hips.  
“Ride me, love.”  
“Yes, baby.” Our fingers dug into each other’s flesh as I began a slow rhythm. His jaw set and I closed my eyes. I couldn’t take it. No way would I last. But he didn’t apparently want it to. Tom dropped his legs and thrust up. The lounger protested to the weight and the movement.   
His thumb rubbed up and down my clit. His hands on my hips urged me faster so I bounced. “Oh my fuck yes.” He arched off the lounger. “Cum for me, bunny.” He licked his thumb then continued rubbing my clit until I dug my nails into his chest and came down his cock. The lounger took its opportunity to give up the ghost and collapsed to the floor.  
I cried out in surprise, but Tom deftly rolled us over onto my back and pushed my knees into my chest. We were laughing as he pushed back into me. But my breath left me at the push against my cervix. I couldn’t get enough breath to pant or scream or moan. I scrabbled at the stone as he relentlessly fucked me, my mouth in silent O of pleasure. The head of his cock pushed against my sweet spot with each thrust.  
Whatever control he had was lost as I came, finally getting enough air to shout. “Oh god, Tom!” His mouth fell open and he lost his rhythm with his release. He let my legs go so they fell open and collapsed onto my chest. We lay there panting. I knew he could hear my heart thundering in my chest. I combed my fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.  
Tom pushed himself up and kissed my breastbone. “Mine.” He leaned over me and kissed my lips. “Mine.” He smiled and kissed me again. “All mine.”


End file.
